


Danganronpa 3. Talent runs in the blood (versión española)

by SHSL_Scriptwriter



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Despair, Español | Spanish, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_Scriptwriter/pseuds/SHSL_Scriptwriter
Summary: Hiroyuki es un adolescente sin talento con una vida un tanto peculiar. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por alcanzar el éxito en un mundo que no cesa de menospreciarle, su llegada a la Academia Pico de Esperanza le hará sucumbir en la peor de las desdichas. Su principal preocupación es estar a la altura de su hermano mayor Kichiro, quien a diferencia de él sí posee un talento reconocido: el Estudiante Guionista Definitivo.Sumérgete en esta historia contada desde la perspectiva de un chico sin talento que debe luchar durante toda su vida académica rodeada de gente que alguna vez alcanzará el éxito en la vida. Aunque no todo es un camino de rosas, pues toda historia en Danganronpa tiende a oscurecerse... ¿no? Y ahora salta la pregunta: ¿el final de esta historia será un final bueno o un buen final?
Relationships: Hiroyuki Kobayashi/Chisa Yukizome, Hiroyuki Kobayashi/Kichiro Kobayashi, Hiroyuki Kobayashi/Mamoru Akiyama, Kichiro Kobayashi/Hari Bachchan/Takumi Murakami, Kichiro Kobayashi/Mikan Tsumiki





	1. Hermanos de sangre

**Author's Note:**

> (Esta historia es paralela a los hechos sucedidos en Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School, arco Desesperación)

_- **HIROYUKI.** Toda mi vida he sido normal. No es algo de lo que me enorgullezca, ya que a lo largo de ella he conocido a mucha gente igual que yo: con unos sueños, unas aspiraciones, unas preocupaciones y unas ganas de vivir. Todo marchaba bien, normal, hasta que llegué a la academia más famosa de Japón; su nombre es: Pico de Esperanza, ¿o debería decir “era”?_

_Dicen que nada más llegar allí tu vida cambia por completo, y eso te lo puedo asegurar. Pero en mi caso no cambió del mismo modo que la de los estudiantes con talento: ellos eran los que conseguirían alcanzar el éxito y la fama algún día. Por desgracia para mí, la vida cambió a peor desde el principio._

_Ahora ser normal no era lo “normal”… ¿Irónico, no? El talento, que se suponía esencial para arreglar este mundo, lo estaba destrozando poco a poco. Hmmm… ¿Y si no era el talento la causa del caos que estaba por venir? ¿Y si eran en verdad la prepotencia, el despotismo y la arrogancia los responsables del Suceso Más Trágico, Más Grotesco y Más Terrible en la Historia de la Humanidad?_

* * *

* * *

****

_- **HIROYUKI.** Mi familia y yo vivíamos lejos de Pico de Esperanza; la única manera de llegar allí con tiempo era en coche o en tren. Cuando tenía 15 años conseguí acabar los estudios previos al Bachillerato con buenas notas, fruto del esfuerzo y de mi pasión por el estudio, por aprender cosas nuevas._

(En la clase de Hiroyuki acaba de sonar el timbre que indica el fin de la clase. Todos los alumnos se levantan de sus asientos y van abandonando el aula)

\- **PROFESOR.** Hiroyuki, ¿puedo hablar contigo antes de que te marches?

\- **HIROYUKI.** Claro. (Se acerca a su profesor)

\- **PROFESOR.** Enhorabuena, Hiroyuki. He estado revisando tus resultados académicos y he de decir que son excelentes en comparación con la media, te felicito.

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Con gran felicidad) ¡Muchas gracias, profe!

\- **PROFESOR.** ¿Ya sabes en qué centro estudiarás Bachillerato? (Hiroyuki asiente)

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

_- **HIROYUKI.** En el momento en que mis padres se enteraron de que la Academia Pico de Esperanza había abierto un Curso de Reserva para estudiantes sin talento, empezaron a ahorrar dinero para intentar que me admitieran allí. Los cursos de reserva duraban lo mismo que los de preparatoria, pero había tantas solicitudes que cada medio año comenzaba un nuevo curso para poder admitir más alumnos._

(En la casa de Hiroyuki, su padre le está enseñando imágenes de la Academia a través de un ordenador)

\- **TADASHI.** “La Academia también cuenta con un gran campus en el que los estudiantes podrán estar en contacto con la naturaleza y descansar tras las clases”. ¿Te gusta, hijo?

\- **HIROYUKI.** Me parece muy bien.

\- **TADASHI.** Pues con un poco de suerte seguro que entrarás en el próximo curso. Todo gracias a tu esfuerzo y trabajo, ¿eh?

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Sonríe) Muchas gracias.

\- **TADASHI.** Ojalá te admitan. Así podrás llegar a ser tan exitoso como tu hermano.

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Traga saliva) S-sí…

_- **HIROYUKI.** Sentí en ese momento cómo se clavaba un puñal en mi corazón… El puñal del talento. Por aquel entonces no me llevaba especialmente bien con mi hermano Kichiro; el talento nos diferenciaba como el día y la noche. Mientras él lo tenía prácticamente todo resuelto en la vida, yo era el luchador, el que tenía que hacer milagros para poder alcanzar un futuro cuando menos estable._

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

_- **HIROYUKI.** Mi hermano era dos años mayor que yo y ya estaba en su último curso de Bachillerato en aquella Academia. Para graduarse, tenía que superar varios exámenes prácticos antes de que empezara la primavera. Él tenía el título de Guionista Definitivo._

(Dentro de un tren de ida a la Academia se encuentran Kichiro Kobayashi, Takumi Murakami (Jugador de yo-yó Definitivo) y Hari Bachchan (Estudiante Vudú Definitivo), conversando y riendo)

\- **MONITOR.** Atención, la próxima estación es la última de este trayecto: Academia Pico de Esperanza. Tengan cuidado al bajar del tren.

(El tren se detiene y todos los estudiantes van bajando de él)

_- **HIROYUKI.** No sólo iba allí para estudiar. Para aprovechar al máximo sus habilidades y ganar experiencia para el futuro llevaba año y medio trabajando en una sección de noticias de Pico de Esperanza. Al parecer, la Academia les permitía a un pequeño equipo de dirección y a él difundir avisos, noticias y frases motivadoras a primera hora de la mañana antes de empezar las clases para todos aquellos estudiantes que llegaran pronto a clase. Eso se suponía que “proporcionaba esperanza”._

(Por todos los pasillos y aulas del recinto se encienden altavoces colocados entre las paredes y el techo)

\- **KICHIRO (VOZ).** (Su voz se escucha a través de los altavoces) ¡Muy buenos días, alumnos de Pico de Esperanza! Son las ocho y veintitrés minutos. Desde esta humilde sección os agradecemos que seáis tan puntuales como siempre y que sigáis escuchándonos día tras día. Hoy tenemos una nueva frase que mantendrá altos vuestros ánimos: la motivación no nace de la inspiración, sino del trabajo duro y de los eventuales fracasos. Que tengáis un estupendo día de escuela.

_- **HIROYUKI.** ¿”Trabajo duro”? ¿”Fracasos”? Me resultaba bastante extraño escuchar esas palabras saliendo de la boca de personas como él. Mientras Kichiro iba a la Academia entre semana, yo me pasaba las mañanas y tardes estudiando como loco para poder superar el examen de entrada que exigía el centro para todos aquellos alumnos que no poseían un talento reconocido._

(En la habitación de Hiroyuki, mientras él mira a través del ordenador modelos de examen de la Academia Pico de Esperanza aparece su madre, Natsuki Nishimura)

\- **NATSUKI.** Hijo, ¿no crees que deberías descansar un poco? Voy a preparar la comida.

\- **HIROYUKI.** Gracias, mamá. Ahora voy. (Sigue mirando el ordenador y su madre sale de la habitación. Hiroyuki se lleva las manos a la cabeza, nervioso) Ay… Estos ejercicios de matemáticas son imposibles de resolver. (Mira a través de la ventana) Si no me aceptan será mi final… No puedo permitirlo.

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

(En la clase 76, donde se encuentran Kichiro, Takumi y Hari, tan solo quedan unos minutos para que finalice el día lectivo. Algunos alumnos están agotados y dejan de hacer caso a las explicaciones del profesor Koichi Kizakura)

\- **KOICHI.** (Escribiendo en la pizarra) …y es por esto que todo el resto de la oración es el sujeto. ¿Alguien sabría decir qué tipo de oración subordinada es esta? (Seiko Kimura levanta la mano) ¿Sí, Seiko?

\- **SEIKO.** ¿Podría ser una subordinada sustantiva?

\- **KOICHI.** ¿Es una pregunta o una afirmación?

\- **SEIKO.** N-no estoy segura… (sus compañeros se ríen y Seiko baja la mirada arrepentida)

\- **KOICHI.** (Se apoya en la mesa de Seiko) ¿Sabes qué? En esta vida lo más importante es tener seguridad y determinación en lo que uno hace o dice. Si crees que algo es de una manera, tan solo dilo. No importa si fallas; equivocarse es lo más común que puede pasar y es la única manera de aprender de los errores. Te lo volveré a preguntar: ¿es una pregunta o una afirmación?

\- **SEIKO.** (Traga saliva) Es una oración subordinada sustantiva.

\- **KOICHI.** ¡Correcto! El sujeto no podía ser otro que ese. (Levanta su pulgar derecho mirando alegre a Seiko y suena el timbre) Mañana quiero que traigáis analizado el resto de esa oración, ¿vale? Hasta mañana.

(Todos los alumnos van saliendo de clase y a Seiko se acercan Ruruka Ando y Sonosuke Izayoi. Este último está sujetando dos mochilas: la suya y la de Ruruka)

\- **RURUKA.** ¡Has estado fantástica, Seiko!

\- **SEIKO.** (Se sonroja) Gracias, pero no es nada.

\- **RURUKA.** Oye, Seiko, ¿podría pedirte otro favor?

\- **SEIKO.** (Asiente) ¿De qué se trata?

\- **RURUKA.** ¿Podrías preparar alguna pastilla que me ayudara a dormir? Llevo varios días sin pegar ojo…

\- **SEIKO.** Claro que sí. Pásate en una hora más o menos por el laboratorio de química y la tendré lista.

\- **RURUKA.** ¡Gracias! Ya no sabía cómo disimular mis ojeras…

\- **SONOSUKE.** Tú jamás tienes ojeras, Ruruka. (Ruruka le mira y sonríe)

(Los tres últimos alumnos abandonan el aula y se queda Koichi solo, recogiendo su material. Entra alguien en el aula de repente)

\- **???.** (Tocando la puerta) ¿Se puede entrar?

\- **KOICHI.** Adelante. (Ve la cara de quien quiere entrar. Se trata de Celestia Ludenberg) ¡Celestia! ¿Qué tal estás? Pasa, pasa.

\- **CELESTIA.** Muy bien, gracias.

\- **KOICHI.** ¿Al final tomaste una decisión con lo que te dije?

\- **CELESTIA.** (Se acerca a una ventana y mira a través de ella) Lo he estado pensando… Y creo que sí voy a comenzar el Bachillerato en esta Academia, ji, ji…

\- **KOICHI.** Eso es magnífico. Vas a ser la Estudiante Apostadora Definitiva de este centro.

\- **CELESTIA.** (Sonríe) Seguro que los dos cursos que tengo por delante serán de lo más interesantes, lo presiento…

\- **KOICHI.** (Sonríe también) No lo dudes. En cuanto envíe tu solicitud de admisión a la Academia por escrito te llamaré y ya podrás rellenar la matrícula del nuevo curso. ¿De acuerdo? (Celestia asiente) Pues ha sido un placer conocerte, Celestia. Espero poder darte clase el año que viene si sigue habiendo escasez de profesores.

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

(Por uno de los grandes jardines del campus caminan Kichiro, Takumi y Hari)

\- **KICHIRO.** (Estirándose) Cada vez salgo más cansado de las clases. ¿A vosotros no os ocurre lo mismo?

\- **TAKUMI.** (Jugando con un yo-yó mientras camina) A mí me pasa algo parecido, pero no tengo cansancio físico en realidad. Lo que pasa es que algunas clases ya empiezan a aburrir a estas alturas. La ejecución de los profesores es generalmente correcta, pero creo que falta algo de originalidad en los temas que tratan, la verdad…

\- **KICHIRO.** (Se ríe un poco) Siempre tan profundo, Takumi.

\- **HARI.** Pues yo la verdad es que no me encuentro muy cansado.

\- **TAKUMI.** Claro, porque te pasas todo el día pensando en otras cosas que no sean el estudio, vago…

\- **HARI.** ¿A quién llamas “vago”? (Se golpea a sí mismo en la cara, pero el daño lo recibe Takumi en su propia piel. Hari apenas siente daño gracias a su talento de Vudú Humano Definitivo)

\- **TAKUMI.** (Se toca su cara, algo enrojecida por el golpe) Era una broma, Hari…

\- **HARI.** Ya lo sé, tranquilo. Por eso no me golpeé fuertemente, jajaja.

\- **KICHIRO.** (Cambiando de tema de conversación) ¿Queréis ir a comer algo?

\- **HARI.** Sí, porque yo ya empiezo a tener hambre.

\- **KICHIRO.** ¿Y si vamos a la cafetería de la Academia?

\- **TAKUMI.** Mientras no vuelvan a pasarse usando las especias en los platos, me parece buena opción.

(Todos se dirigen al lugar mencionado)

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

\- **_HIROYUKI._** _Como ya dije antes, no me llevaba bien con mi hermano por todas las diferencias que teníamos él y yo. Él, no obstante, no se rendía en la lucha por intentar reconciliarse conmigo, pero yo seguía obcecado en ignorarle y tratarle como si no fuera en realidad mi hermano._

(Por la noche, a la hora de la cena en la casa de Hiroyuki se encuentran comiendo todos juntos: él, su hermano Kichiro y sus padres, sentados frente a una mesa. Hay tanto silencio como tensión en el ambiente)

\- **NATSUKI.** (Intentando romper la monotonía) ¿Qué tal hoy en la escuela, hijo?

\- **KICHIRO.** Bien. Nada nuevo.

\- **NATSUKI.** ¿Hay alguna noticia interesante que hayas leído en la Academia?

\- **KICHIRO.** (Aguantando la risa) Al parecer un par de alumnos del Curso de Reserva cogieron un extintor de incendios y gastaron una broma a otro de su misma clase.

\- **TADASHI.** Qué salvajes. ¿Y les amonestaron o algo?

\- **KICHIRO.** Les amenazaron con expulsarles del centro si volvían a hacer alguna travesura como esa. (Niega con la cabeza) Y me parece bien; se creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran en la Academia y eso no es así…

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Suelta la cuchara y mira fijamente a Kichiro) Porque son estudiantes de reserva, ¿no?

\- **KICHIRO.** … ¿Perdón?

\- **HIROYUKI.** Estoy seguro de que si hubieran sido alumnos con talento los que hubieran hecho eso, todo el mundo estaría contentísimo con ellos. Todos riéndoles la gracia porque… uh, destacan en algo.

\- **NATSUKI.** Cariño, no creo que tu hermano quisiera decir eso.

\- **HIROYUKI.** Nunca quiere decir eso, nunca insinúa nada, claro que no.

\- **TADASHI.** Hiroyuki, ya basta. Si no sabes comportarte, no te sientes en esta mesa.

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Se levanta de su silla enfadado) Perfecto, pues me voy a mi habitación. (Abandona el comedor)

\- **NATSUKI.** (Intentando contener las lágrimas) Siempre estamos igual. Yo ya no sé qué hacer para que seamos una familia normal.

\- **KICHIRO.** (Toca la espalda de su madre) Mamá, no te preocupes. Iré a hablar con Hiroyuki.

\- **TADASHI.** No lo hagas. Déjale que se tome su tiempo para que reflexione.

_- **HIROYUKI.** Estaba enfadado, pero lo peor de todo es que no sabía verdaderamente el por qué. No sabía si es que tenía envidia de mi hermano el “perfecto” o… si me odiaba a mí mismo por no tener ningún talento… Aquella noche, antes de dormir, me puse a hacer algunos modelos de examen de la Academia Pico de Esperanza para tranquilizarme después de lo que había ocurrido anteriormente durante la cena, y entre búsqueda y búsqueda me llamó la atención una noticia..._

(Hiroyuki está mirando el ordenador de su habitación y leyendo el titular y contenido de una noticia reciente)

\- **HIROYUKI.** “Desaparecida Natsumi Kuzuryu, estudiante de reserva de la Academia Pico de Esperanza y hermana de Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, el estudiante Yakuza Definitivo” (Lee en su mente parte del cuerpo de la noticia y se queda pensativo) Otra familia en la que hay un hermano sin talento y otro con todo… “La última vez que fue vista habían acabado las clases del día de hoy. La familia, perteneciente al clan Kuzuryu, ha evitado hacer declaraciones a la policía, si bien se está buscando a la desaparecida estudiante tras un aviso anónimo”

(Hiroyuki apaga el ordenador y se acuesta en su cama cansado y somnoliento)

**×º°"˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜"°º×**

(A la mañana siguiente, Hiroyuki, Kichiro y su madre están desayunando en la cocina)

\- **NATSUKI.** Hiroyuki, ¿no crees que deberías decirle algo a tu hermano?

\- **HIROYUKI.** Hmmm… No me acuerdo.

\- **NATSUKI.** (Frunce el ceño) Hiroyuki Kobayashi…

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Mirando hacia otro lado y hablando a regañadientes) Perdón…

\- **NATSUKI.** ¿Podrías repetirlo? No te hemos oído bien.

\- **KICHIRO.** No es necesario, gracias mamá.

\- **HIROYUKI.** ¿Podríamos cambiar el tema de conversación, por favor? (Mirando a Kichiro) ¿Sabes algo sobre la estudiante que desapareció ayer sin dejar rastro en tu Academia?

\- **KICHIRO.** (Sorprendido) ¿Perdón? ¿Una estudiante ha desaparecido?

\- **HIROYUKI.** Sí. Lo leí ayer en las noticias por el ordenador; creo que se llamaba Natsumi Kuzuryu o algo así…

(El móvil de Kichiro suena de repente y él contesta la llamada)

\- **KICHIRO.** ¿Hola?

\- **HOMBRE (VOZ).** (A través del móvil) Kichiro, ven inmediatamente a Pico de Esperanza y mira las noticias por el camino, por favor. Necesitamos tu talento para hacer un aviso importante en todo el centro. Son órdenes del equipo del director Jin Kirigiri.

\- **KICHIRO.** (Preocupado) Está bien, en media hora estoy allí.

(Kichiro cuelga y se levanta de la mesa para vestirse y partir hacia la Academia)

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

**__**

(Una vez en la sala de informática, desde donde se retransmiten las noticias de Kichiro antes del comienzo de las clases…)

\- **KICHIRO.** (Alterado) ¡¿Muerta?! ¿Cómo ha muerto esa estudiante?

\- **HOMBRE.** La policía afirma que se trata de un pervertido que forzó a la chica y acabó matándola a sangre fría.

\- **KICHIRO.** Madre mía, la familia tiene que estar destrozada con este incidente.

\- **SUMIYE.** La víctima también tiene un hermano, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, de la clase 77-B. ¿Lo conoces?

\- **KICHIRO.** Prácticamente nada. Solamente lo conozco de vista durante los intercambios de clase.

\- **HOMBRE.** Necesito que prepares un discurso adecuado para antes de las ocho y media.

\- **KICHIRO.** (Asiente firmemente) Me esforzaré al máximo.

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

(Sobre las 8:32 se encienden todos los altavoces del centro. Algunas clases están en el campus haciendo gimnasia, otras clases están haciendo exámenes y otras dando clase normal, pero todas detienen su ritmo para escuchar el mensaje que Kichiro tiene que transmitir)

\- **KICHIRO (VOZ).** (Desalentado) Buenos días, alumnos de Pico de Esperanza. Son las ocho y treinta y dos minutos de la mañana. Hoy es un día triste en la historia de esta Academia… Es duro decir esto, pero la alumna que desapareció ayer poco después de acabar las últimas clases del día ha sido encontrada muerta a primera hora de la mañana en la sala de música de este centro… Todo indica que el culpable ha sido un pervertido que se infiltró en las instalaciones justo cuando todo el profesorado se había ido, pero hay que dejar trabajar todavía a la policía para conocer con mayor precisión la información sobre el caso, así que sería recomendable que nadie se acercara al lugar del crimen durante esta mañana. Desde aquí también queremos dar nuestro más sincero apoyo a los familiares y conocidos de la víctima… A las diez y media de la mañana se cortarán las clases para guardar un minuto de silencio por la fallecida. Y hasta aquí el aviso, un saludo.

(La comunicación se corta)

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

(Las 10:32. Casi todos los alumnos tanto de reserva como de preparatoria se encuentran fuera de las instalaciones y descansando en el campus esperando a que empiece el minuto de silencio. Los profesores se encuentran reunidos cerca de la entrada hablando unos con otros; entre las caras reconocidas destacan: Chisa Yukizome, Koichi Kizakura y la profesora de educación física. Juzo Sakakura se encuentra en los alrededores de la Academia junto con un gran grupo de guardias de seguridad)

\- **KICHIRO.** (Busca a Fuyuhiko entre toda la multitud y se acerca a él) Fuyuhiko, soy Kichiro Kobayashi, el que da la sección de noticias por la mañana. (Coloca su mano derecha en el hombro de Fuyuhiko) Permíteme decirte que lo siento mucho, de verdad.

\- **FUYUHIKO.** (Lleno de rabia e ira, le quita la mano del hombro) Apártate y piérdete de mi vista.

(Peko Pekoyama se interpone entre ellos dos y arrastra a Kichiro a un lugar alejado de Fuyuhiko)

\- **PEKO.** El joven maestro está muy dolido por su pérdida. Deberías mantenerte alejado por un tiempo hasta que la situación se relaje.

\- **KICHIRO.** Lo entiendo, lo siento.

(Kichiro vuelve con sus compañeros de clase y se encienden los micrófonos del campus)

\- **JIN (VOZ).** Buenos días. Soy Jin Kirigiri, director del centro principal de Pico de Esperanza. Gracias a todos por asistir a esta reunión para guardar un minuto de silencio por la fallecida alumna Natsumi Kuzuryu, del curso de reserva. En cuanto suene una sirena comenzará el minuto, y de nuevo volverá a sonar cuando termine el tiempo.

(Suena la sirena y todo el mundo guarda silencio. Solamente se escuchan el gorjeo de los gorriones y el tambaleo de los árboles a causa del viento. Unas estudiantes llamadas Sato, Mahiru e Hiyoko se encuentran algo apartadas de la gran masa de alumnos concentrada en el centro)

\- **SATO.** (En parte aliviada y con un gesto algo alegre) Ya ha pasado lo malo.

\- **MAHIRU.** … No hablarás en serio, ¿no? Natsumi sigue muerta.

\- **HIYOKO.** Que la den. Al menos esa imbécil ya no volverá a molestarte.

\- **SATO.** Exacto. Ya no tienes que preocuparte de nada, Mahiru, nosotras estamos aquí contigo para apoyarte.

(Se acerca un profesor)

\- **PROFESOR.** (En tono bajo) Por favor, manteneos en silencio, aunque solo sea por la pobre chica que ha muerto.

(Todas las chicas se callan y Sato ve a lo lejos, al lado de un árbol, a una Natsumi imaginaria con la cabeza ensangrentada, su cuello con moratones, los ojos bien abiertos y su mirada fija en ella)

\- **NATSUMI (IMAGINACIÓN).** (Con suspiros algo distorsionados) Nunca te perdonaré por lo que me has hecho. Jamás…

(Sato traga saliva, suspira y cierra los ojos hasta que el minuto de silencio finaliza)

**×º°"˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜"°º×**

_- **HIROYUKI.** Las cosas no hicieron sino empeorar. Según lo que contó mi hermano en casa, al día siguiente muchas estudiantes mujeres se negaron a ir a clase por el asesinato ocurrido. En las redes sociales se calificaba este incidente como un acto machista y terrible, y Pico de Esperanza había pasado, por un día, de ser reconocido a nivel nacional por sus logros y metas a serlo por un acto tan trágico como este._

_Pero la cosa no quedó ahí, lo que pasó al día siguiente marcó un antes y un después en la historia de esta Academia._

(Se puede ver a Hiroyuki mirando noticias en el ordenador de su habitación)

\- **HIROYUKI.** … No puede ser. Seguramente se hayan equivocado… (Mira otra noticia y se sorprende) P-pues no es un error… “Una segunda alumna del Curso de Reserva ha sido encontrada muerta en las instalaciones de Pico de Esperanza”. ¡¡Kichiro!! ¡Kichiro!

(Aparece Kichiro a medio vestir)

\- **KICHIRO.** ¿Qué ocurre?

\- **HIROYUKI.** ¿Has visto las últimas noticias?

\- **KICHIRO.** (Preocupado) Me temo que sí. Es terrible lo que ha ocurrido.

\- **HIROYUKI.** ¿Es que nadie se preocupa por los alumnos de reserva o qué? La información de la Academia dice que siempre hay varios equipos que velan por la seguridad de los estudiantes.

\- **KICHIRO.** La policía dice que se trata de un pervertido, y personalmente creo que tiene que ser alguien que pertenezca a la Academia y que pueda pasar desapercibido, porque si no no encuentro otra explicación posible.

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Mira frustrado a su hermano) Es curioso que esto no pase con alumnos de preparatoria. Ellos siempre están protegidos hasta el último pelo porque son imprescindibles para esta asquerosa sociedad.

\- **KICHIRO.** Eso no es así, no hables de lo que no sabes.

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Se levanta de su asiento) ¿Cuántos alumnos sin talento más tienen que morir para que os déis cuenta? Solo os interesa nuestro dinero, ¡nada más! Nuestra vida os importa una mier- (Kichiro le da un bofetón)

\- **KICHIRO.** ¡Cállate! ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme que no me importas nada? ¿Y tú qué sabes? ¡Eres mi hermano!

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Con la cara enrojecida, se pone a llorar) Márchate. ¡Vete de mi habitación!

(Hiroyuki empuja a Kichiro hasta que le echa de su habitación y cierra con fuerza la puerta)

\- **KICHIRO.** (Frustrado, apoyado en la puerta) Hiroyuki, perdóname.

\- **HIROYUKI.** ¡Vete! No quiero saber nada de ti.

\- **KICHIRO.** (Mira su reloj) Maldita sea, tengo que irme o llegaré tarde. (Se marcha rápidamente del lugar)

_- **HIROYUKI.** Detesto que la mente tienda a recordar con mayor precisión los malos momentos. Todavía me arrepiento de lo que ocurrió aquella mañana, pero yo me sentía muy impotente y desprotegido entonces. De hecho, hasta me llegué a plantear a raíz de aquellas dos muertes el no presentarme a los exámenes de acceso a la Academia._

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

(En la redacción del edificio principal de la Academia aparece Kichiro en busca de sus compañeros. La primera persona que encuentra es la ex-estudiante Periodista Definitiva: Sumiye Miura, discutiendo con el jefe del equipo de redacción)

\- **SUMIYE.** Vuelvo a repetir que esto no tiene pinta de haberlo hecho un acosador.

\- **HOMBRE.** Da igual de lo que tenga pinta. Tanto la policía como la Academia han dictaminado que este asesinato también ha sido cometido por un pervertido y nosotros no podemos contradecir nada al respecto.

\- **KICHIRO.** ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Habláis sobre la nueva chica asesinada?

\- **SUMIYE.** Exacto, y me juego mi puesto a que esas muertes no son obra de un acosador como dice la policía.

\- **HOMBRE.** ¿Y qué más dará lo que pensemos? Nuestro trabajo es recoger información y transmitirla en el centro y alrededores, punto.

\- **SUMIYE.** ¡Pero no podemos ignorar esto que está pasando! Llevo años trabajando en el mundo del periodismo y sé distinguir entre los actos de un pervertido y un asesino en serie.

\- **KICHIRO.** (Irónico, aunque algo asustado) Tampoco estamos buscando a un Genocider Sho o alguien por el estilo...

\- **SUMIYE.** Genocider Sho seguro que no fue. Él tan solo tortura a hombres por lo que se sabe.

\- **HOMBRE.** Repito que esto ya no entra dentro de nuestras competencias. Volved al trabajo de inmediato.

(Entra una mujer de repente)

\- **MUJER.** ¡Atención todo el mundo! ¡Acaban de dar con el culpable de los asesinatos!

(Todos se sorprenden y empiezan a buscar en Internet o a mirar a través de las ventanas para conseguir información al respecto)

\- **KICHIRO.** ¡¿En serio?! ¿Han atrapado al pervertido?

\- **PERIODISTA.** (Sentado en su asiento de trabajo) ¿Entonces se trata de un acosador o no?

\- **MUJER.** La policía dice que sí.

\- **HOMBRE.** Kichiro, hoy no vayas a clase; enviaré a tu profesor una carta para que hoy te quedes aquí en la redacción trabajando. Te necesitamos más que nunca. (Kichiro asiente y el hombre mira a Sumiye) Y tú, quiero que vayas a donde esté la noticia y saques hasta el más mínimo dato sin importancia sobre este caso.

\- **SUMIYE.** Entendido.

**×º°"˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜"°º×**

(En las noticias de las principales cadenas japonesas no se habla de otro asunto que el de la Academia)

\- **PRESENTADORA 1.** Y en las noticias de última hora sabemos que acaban de arrestar al presunto asesino de dos jóvenes estudiantes de la prestigiosa Academia Pico de Esperanza.

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

\- **PRESENTADOR 2.** Itaro Janure es el nombre del sospechoso acusado de asesinar a sangre fría a dos alumnas de la Academia Pico de Esperanza.

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

\- **PRESENTADOR 3.** Hace unos minutos la policía ha hecho pública la identidad del presunto asesino de las adolescentes de Pico de Esperanza, mayormente conocido en las redes sociales como el “Cráneo de las Sombras”. Su nombre es Itaro Janure y trabajaba como uno de los conserjes del centro.

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

\- **REPORTERA 1.** (En la escena del arresto, agolpada entre la multitud) Pues efectivamente, como comentabas, me encuentro en la entrada a la Academia Pico de Esperanza para que veáis en directo cómo se llevan a comisaría al actual ex-conserje del

centro, acusado de matar a dos alumnas.

(Se puede ver al ex-conserje gritando que no ha hecho nada, que ni siquiera conocía a las víctimas)

**×º°"˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜"°º×**

**__**

(En el despacho del director Jin Kirigiri, poco tiempo después…)

\- **KOICHI.** (Apoyado en la mesa del director) Así que han detenido al pervertido, ¿eh?

\- **JIN.** (Meditando con los ojos cerrados) Eso parece.

\- **KOICHI.** ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? (Jin asiente) ¿Tú crees que ese pobre hombre es culpable?

\- **JIN.** (Suspira y gira su asiento para mirar por la ventana) En verdad no. Claro que no creo que haya sido culpa de un pervertido siquiera. En mi opinión, tiene pinta de haber sido más bien un ajuste de cuentas.

\- **KOICHI.** ¿Y no te da remordimientos que un posible inocente vaya a ir a la cárcel?

\- **JIN.** Por supuesto que los tengo, como el que más. Pero debo velar por la seguridad de esta Academia, y para ello el ambiente tiene que estar tranquilo. Si la gente cree que el culpable ya está entre rejas, nadie cuestionará nuestra credibilidad.

\- **KOICHI.** (Saca una bebida alcohólica) Como quieras; aquí tú eres el jefe, compañero. (Deja de beber y mira la hora en su reloj de muñeca) Uh, tengo clase en diez minutos. Debo irme. (Se levanta de la mesa y se dirige hacia la salida)

\- **JIN.** Kizakura…

\- **KOICHI.** ¿Sí?

\- **JIN.** Gracias por tu apoyo. Te prometí que no tendrías que dar clase este año, pero las cosas no han marchado tal como pensaba. De todos modos, ya estoy recibiendo solicitudes de profesores cualificados.

\- **KOICHI.** (En broma) Ignoraré que has insinuado que no estoy cualificado para el puesto, ya me invitarás a unas copas algún día que nos vayamos de marcha. (Jin sonríe y Koichi sale de la sala)

\- **JIN.** (Alegre y algo aliviado) Nunca cambiarás, Kizakura.

**×º°"˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜"°º×**

_- **HIROYUKI.** Asesinatos, celos, mentiras, odio, desconfianza… Eso es lo que realmente ofrecía la Academia aquellos días para atraer a más estudiantes. (Suspira) Y lo peor de todo es que consiguió atraerlos. Este fue el principio del fin de un mundo donde había muchos detonantes, pero la gente vivía en paz por estar estos ocultos, silenciados. Espero no haberme extendido demasiado._

_- **???.** Para nada, todavía tenemos tiempo de sobra. Quiero que me cuentes más historias como esa, necesito vivir en mi mente todo lo que te sucedió durante ese año y medio._

* * *

(Por una oscura calle se escuchan pasos. Se trata de Nagito Komaeda, quien mira a ambos lados de la calle en busca de alguien, hasta que finalmente lo encuentra)

\- **NAGITO.** (Sonriente) Hola, amigo, te estaba buscando.

\- **TED.** (Escupe el chicle que estaba masticando) ¿Amigo? ¿Tú quién eres, escoria?

\- **NAGITO.** Acabas de describirme perfectamente, jajaja. Soy alguien sin importancia aquí. Y tú tienes que ser el Artificiero Definitivo, ¿no es así?

\- **TED.** (Asiente) Así es. ¿A qué has venido?

\- **NAGITO.** (Su rostro se oscurece, sujeta los hombros de Ted Chikatilo con sus manos y le susurra al oído) Necesito preparar una bomba.

\- **TED.** (Pone a Nagito frente a la pared y coloca un cuchillo bajo su cuello) ¿A qué juegas, renacuajo estúpido?

\- **NAGITO.** (Vuelve a sonreir) Nada, solo quiero un poco de tu ayuda para hacer una buena obra.

(Por suerte, un gato callejero interviene en la situación y arrebata el cuchillo que sostiene Ted. Este se queda asombrado)

\- **TED.** ¿Qué demonios?

\- **NAGITO.** (Su mirada se pierde entre sus delirios) Y bien, ¿me ayudarás?

**_Continuará el próximo 17 de enero..._ **

_¿Te gustó el episodio? ¿Hubo alguna parte difícil de seguir o poco clara? ¡Me encantaría saber tu opinión en los comentarios de cara a mejorar mis historias en un futuro! Tampoco olvides votar si te encantó la historia o compartirla con amigos. Cuanto más se extienda esta desesperación por el mundo, ¡más alegre se pondrá Junko! ;D_


	2. Tan cerca, pero tan lejos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiroyuki es un adolescente sin talento con una vida un tanto peculiar. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por alcanzar el éxito en un mundo que no cesa de menospreciarle, su llegada a la Academia Pico de Esperanza le hará sucumbir en la peor de las desdichas. Su principal preocupación es estar a la altura de su hermano mayor Kichiro, quien a diferencia de él sí posee un talento reconocido: el Estudiante Guionista Definitivo.
> 
> Sumérgete en esta historia contada desde la perspectiva de un chico sin talento que debe luchar durante toda su vida académica rodeada de gente que alguna vez alcanzará el éxito en la vida. Aunque no todo es un camino de rosas, pues toda historia en Danganronpa tiende a oscurecerse... ¿no? Y ahora salta la pregunta: ¿el final de esta historia será un final bueno o un buen final?

(Hiroyuki está estudiando en su habitación. Es tarde y apenas los rayos de luz que entran por la ventana consiguen iluminar adecuadamente su zona de trabajo. Alguien llama a la puerta)

\- **KICHIRO.** (Desde fuera) ¿Se puede?

\- **HIROYUKI.** Adelante.

\- **KICHIRO.** (Entra y se sienta en la cama) ¿Todavía sigues estudiando con lo tarde que es?

\- **HIROYUKI.** Sí. ¿Algún problema?

\- **KICHIRO.** No, tranquilo. Pero te aconsejaría que descansaras un poco. La mente tiene que liberarse o si no nada de lo que estudies se te quedará grabado.

\- **HIROYUKI.** Vaya, para ti eso es muy fácil decirlo. Tú no tuviste que examinarte de mil cosas para que te admitieran en Pico de Esperanza, ¿recuerdas?

\- **KICHIRO.** Sí… (Suspira) Parece que hoy no es un buen día para hablar. (Hiroyuki no responde y sigue estudiando. Momentos de silencio con gran tensión en el ambiente) Y… ¿Cuándo tienes los exámenes de admisión?

\- **HIROYUKI.** Dentro de una semana. (Intenta mantener la conversación para evitar el silencio) ¿Y los tuyos de fin de curso?

\- **KICHIRO.** Un poco antes, dentro de cuatro días.

(De nuevo regresa el silencio e Hiroyuki resopla)

\- **HIROYUKI.** Si no vas a darme conversación, te pediría que al menos me dejases solo…

\- **KICHIRO.** (Toca el hombro de Hiroyuki con la palma de su mano) Mucha suerte, hermano. (Sale de la habitación mientras Hiroyuki aprieta fuertemente sus dientes con una mirada que refleja una mezcla entre furia y desconcierto)

* * *

* * *

(Al día siguiente, los rayos de sol entran a través de la ventana de la habitación de Hiroyuki. Quedan segundos para que el reloj digital marque las 7:30 de la mañana)

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Despierta al escuchar el sonido del despertador a las 7:30) Uf… Otro día más…

(Se viste rápidamente con ropa deportiva: zapatillas, pantalón corto, camisa de manga corta y una cinta azul en la cabeza para el sudor. Baja corriendo las escaleras de su casa y pasa por el comedor, donde están desayunando Kichiro y su padre)

\- **KICHIRO.** ¿Qué haces levantado a estas horas? Y… ¿qué haces con esas pintas?

\- **HIROYUKI.** Debo estar en forma para la prueba de educación física de la Academia.

\- **TADASHI.** ¿Pero no piensas desayunar?

\- **HIROYUKI.** Cuando regrese de hacer ejercicio. Si lo tomo antes, no seré capaz de correr más allá de esta manzana.

\- **TADASHI.** Está bien… Pero ten cuidado; párate siempre que el semáforo esté en rojo, ¿eh?

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Suspira) Que sí, hasta luego.

(Hiroyuki sale corriendo de la casa y Kichiro termina de desayunar)

\- **KICHIRO.** Bueno, yo me voy a la escuela. ¿Nos vemos a la hora de comer?

\- **TADASHI.** Sí. Hoy salgo antes del trabajo.

\- **KICHIRO.** Guay, pues hasta entonces. (Prepara su mochila y sale de casa directo a la estación de tren)

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

(Minutos después, Hiroyuki está corriendo por la acera de una calle. Ya ha empezado a sudar, aunque todavía se encuentra en buen estado físico)

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Pensando en su mente) En unos minutos llegaré al parque a este ritmo. (Ve a lo lejos a tres chicos sentados en un banco de la acera) ¡Maldita sea! Abusones. (Mira por todos lados en busca de otra calle por la que poder esquivar sus miradas, pero no encuentra ninguna y se ve forzado a seguir corriendo por la misma)

\- **CHICO 1.** Vaaaya, vaya. Pero si es el listo de la clase.

\- **CHICO 2.** (Se interpone en el camino de Hiroyuki para que deje de correr) ¿Qué tal el inicio de las vacaciones?

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Recuperando el aliento) Bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?

\- **CHICO 2.** Muy bien.

\- **CHICO 3.** ¿Qué haces corriendo por aquí? ¿Te crees un atleta a qué? (Los otros dos chicos se ríen)

\- **CHICO 1.** ¿Este renacuajo atleta? ¡Jajajajaja! Pero si era de los que suspendían en gimnasia.

\- **HIROYUKI.** Eso no es cierto. Aprobé todos los cursos con buena nota.

\- **CHICO 2.** Porque te subían la nota para no bajarte la media. Das pena, chaval.

\- **CHICO 3.** A mí no me da pena, me da rabia, mucha rabia… (se golpea sus puños)

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Mira en su muñeca un reloj imaginario) U-uy qué tarde se me ha hecho… (se prepara para correr, pero el chico 1 le coge por el cuello de la camisa y lo levanta en el aire)

\- **CHICO 1.** ¿A dónde crees que vas? Con lo bien que lo estamos pasando.

\- **HIROYUKI.** Es que tengo prisa. Si pudieras soltarme…

(El chico 1 niega con la cabeza. En ese mismo momento, un coche circula cerca de ellos y pasa por encima de un charco que había en la calzada, mojando a los cuatro personajes por completo)

\- **CHICO 2.** ¡¡J***!! ¡¡Qué asco!!

\- **CHICO 3.** No solo es un blandengue, siempre que nos lo cruzamos atrae la mala suerte.

\- **CHICO 1.** (Furioso, apoya a Hiroyuki en el tronco de un árbol y prepara su puño derecho) Chaval, esto va por el charco que nos acabamos de comer. (Cuando va a golpearle en la cabeza, él la aparta y el chico 1 golpea el tronco) ¡¡ARGH!! ¡¡AY!!

(Una colmena que había colgada de una de las ramas del árbol se suelta e impacta sobre la cabeza del chico 1. Empiezan a salir abejas por doquier que envuelven el ambiente con el sonido de sus zumbidos)

\- **TODOS.** ¡¡AAAHHH!!

(El chico 1 suelta a Hiroyuki. Los abusones huyen por una dirección e Hiroyuki por otro intentando huir de las abejas enfurecidas)

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Jadeando tras minutos de carrera intensa) Esto… es… un asco… Ah… Uh… (mira el hombro de su camisa y ve una abeja posada en él. Sonríe al verla) Tú y tus amigas me habéis salvado; muchas gracias. (Coge la primera flor vistosa que ve en el parque, la arranca y se la ofrece a la abeja, quien no duda en posarse sobre ella y recoger el alimento)

**×º°"˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜"°º×**

(En la clase 76, un profesor de Matemáticas está impartiendo clase y corrigiendo ejercicios en la pizarra)

\- **PROFESOR.** Una vez calculada la derivada de esta función “f de x”, la cual llamaré “f prima de x”, podemos saber en qué intervalos crece y decrece la función si igualamos “f prima de x” a 0 y calculamos todas sus soluciones. En este caso, “f prima de x” sólo tiene una solución real, por lo que… (mientras el profesor sigue hablando, Hari está mirando sigilosamente su móvil)

\- **HARI.** (Susurra a Hiroyuki y a Takumi, cercanos a su asiento) Hey, chicos. ¿Os apetece ver esta tarde una peli? Ayer estrenaron en los cines una nueva.

\- **TAKUMI.** (Se ajusta sus gafas) ¿Quieres dejar de mirar el móvil y hacer algo responsable por una vez en tu vida?

\- **HARI.** (Coge un lápiz y escribe a lo largo de su brazo derecho: “Soy un aburrido”. Al ser el Voodoo Definitivo, Takumi es el que acaba teniendo escrito ese mensaje en su brazo) ¿Esto te parece más responsable?

\- **TAKUMI.** En serio, como vuelvas a jugar conmigo de esa manera no te vuelvo a dirigir la palabra, ¿eh?

\- **KICHIRO.** Tranquilo, Takumi, no te lo tomes en serio. (Mira a Hari) ¿Qué película es?

\- **HARI.** “El ataque del oso”.

\- **KICHIRO.** Hmmm… Suena a la típica película de un leñador que se pierde en el bosque y es acribillado por un oso, con efectos especiales algo lamentables y con un guión aún peor.

\- **TAKUMI.** (Sorprendido) Yo la he visto y es casi idéntica a como la ha descrito Kichiro. La verdad es que no me agradó nada.

\- **HARI.** Vale… Bueno, para otra ocasión.

\- **KICHIRO.** Yo preferiría que tomaran otro sentido para la trama de esa película. Si yo escribiera el guión, pondría una historia futurista, osos robóticos destruyendo el mundo a modo de apocalipsis o algo así.

\- **TAKUMI.** Demasiado fantasioso…

\- **PROFESOR.** (Mirando a los tres chicos) Kichiro, ¿sabes la respuesta a este ejercicio? Como te veo hablando con tus compañeros imagino que esto es demasiado fácil para ti.

\- **KICHIRO.** Eh… Esto… (Parte de la clase se ríe)

\- **TAKUMI.** (Responde en vez de Kichiro) La función crece hasta donde x es igual a 2 y después decrece hasta el infinito.

\- **PROFESOR.** Correcto. Y una cosa más, ¿podríais guardar silencio hasta el final de la clase? (Los tres asienten y el profesor se fija en Hari) Hari Bachchan, el móvil.

\- **HARI.** (Haciéndose el loco) ¿Hmmm? ¿Qué móvil?

\- **PROFESOR.** El que llevas usando a escondidas durante media clase.

\- **HARI.** Le prometo que no sé de qué me habla.

\- **PROFESOR.** Hari, no me obligues a ir hasta tu mesa.

\- **RURUKA.** (Aguantando la risa) Admite que te han pillado y ya.

\- **HARI.** (En tono bajo) Asquerosa…

\- **PROFESOR.** Fuera de clase, castigado hasta que suene la sirena.

\- **HARI.** P-pero…

\- **PROFESOR.** Si no sabes comportarte en una clase, no puedes estar en ella. Fuera.

\- **HARI.** Vale… (sale de clase)

**×º°"˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜"°º×**

(En la casa de Kichiro, Hiroyuki está en la ducha recuperándose de las meteduras de pata de antes)

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Enjabonándose el pelo) Cáliz, corola, estambre, pistilo… Androceo, gineceo, pétalos, sépalos… Vale, creo que recuerdo bien las palabras. (Se echa agua en la cabeza para aclarar) El polen está formado por dos células. Espera… ¿o me estoy liando y era una única célula? Tengo que revisarlo.

(Mientras Hiroyuki se seca con una toalla, su móvil suena fuera del baño. Se tapa con una toalla, va a buscar su móvil y contesta la llamada)

\- **NATSUKI (VOZ).** ¿Hijo?

\- **HIROYUKI.** Hola mamá. ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

\- **NATSUKI (VOZ).** Bien, bien, gracias. Oye, ¿podría pedirte un favor?

\- **HIROYUKI.** Está bien.

\- **NATSUKI (VOZ).** Gracias. ¿Podrías hacer foto a la portada de un libro verde oscuro que está en el armario del salón?

\- **HIROYUKI.** Vale. (Busca dentro del armario y no ve dicho libro) Oye, mamá, no veo ningún libro como el que me dices.

\- **NATSUKI (VOZ).** ¡Oh! Perdón, soy muy despistada. Ayer por la noche tu hermano lo cogió; seguramente lo tenga en su habitación.

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Con recelo) Está bien, ahora lo busco.

\- **NATSUKI (VOZ).** Te lo agradezco, hijo. ¡Suerte con los estudios! Hasta luego.

\- **HIROYUKI.** Adiós.

(Cuelga la llamada)

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

(Hiroyuki entra cinco minutos después en la habitación de su hermano Kichiro tras reflexionar durante un corto tiempo si entrar o no)

\- **HIROYUKI.** Su habitación tan ordenada como siempre. ¿Qué se podría esperar del hijo talentoso de la familia? Qué asco…

(Mientras Hiroyuki busca el libro de su madre, abre un cajón y encuentra un bolígrafo muy vistoso, negro pero brillante y con una punta de color gris. En ese mismo momento, Hiroyuki recuerda cierto momento del pasado…)

**×º°"˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜"°º×**

**_(FLASHBACK)_ **

_(El salón de la casa en la que vive la familia Kobayashi. Las paredes están decoradas con serpentinas, lazos y globos, junto con una gran pancarta que tiene un mensaje escrito en ella: “Feliz 12 cumpleaños, Kichiro”)_

_- **TADASHI.** Bueeeno, y ahora llega el mejor regalo._

_(Hiroyuki aparece sosteniendo una caja pequeña envuelta por papel de regalo y se la da a Kichiro, quien la abre con ansia y energía)_

_- **KICHIRO.** (Mira el contenido de la caja y ve el bolígrafo negro de antes. Sus ojos brillan de alegría) ¿Esto es para mí? (Hiroyuki asiente con un poco de vergüenza) ¡Muchísimas gracias! (Abraza a Hiroyuki con fuerza)_

__

**×º°"˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜"°º×**

(Hiroyuki vuelve al presente y agita su cabeza para dejar de recordar)

\- **HIROYUKI.** Debo centrarme en buscar el libro. (Mira por otros cajones y finalmente lo encuentra) Aquí está. (Usa la cámara de su móvil para hacer una foto a la portada y acto seguido se la envía a su madre) Misión cumplida.

**×º°"˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜"°º×**

(A mediodía comienza la media hora de descanso en la Academia Pico de Esperanza. Kichiro sale del aula apresurado mientras Hari y Takumi se cruzan)

\- **HARI.** ¿A dónde va tan deprisa Kichiro?

\- **TAKUMI.** (Jugando con su yo-yó) Le han llamado desde la redacción para que escriba el discurso del día de nuestros exámenes prácticos.

\- **HARI.** ¿Y va a escribirlo entero en la media hora que hay de descanso?

\- **TAKUMI.** Digo yo que sí. Para algo es el Estudiante Guionista Definitivo…

\- **HARI.** Es verdad. Bueno, ¿te apetece salir al campus a dar un paseo?

\- **TAKUMI.** Sí. Tengo que mejorar mis acrobacias con cinco yo-yós.

\- **HARI.** ¡¿Cinco?! Pero si sólo tienes dos manos.

\- **TAKUMI.** Tú todavía no entiendes cómo funciona el título de “Definitivo”, ¿no?

(Salen caminando por un pasillo y, minutos después, ven a un par de chicas corriendo)

\- **ALUMNA 1.** ¡¡Aaaahhh!!

\- **ALUMNA 2.** ¡¡Corred!!

\- **TAKUMI.** ¿Hmm? ¿Por qué?

(Ambos se cruzan con un tigre en mitad del pasillo)

\- **HARI.** Takumi, dime que no estoy viendo un tigre ahí delante.

\- **TAKUMI.** Y-yo también lo estoy viendo.

\- **HARI.** ¿Cómo ha entrado un tigre a esta escuela?

(El tigre se da la vuelta y se fija en el yo-yó de Takumi)

\- **TAKUMI.** (Sus piernas tiemblan) N-no sé, pero la pregunta que de verdad importa es cómo vamos a escapar de él.

(El tigre mira a los dos estudiantes y gruñe)

\- **HARI.** ¿C-corriendo tal vez? (Se da cuenta de que Takumi ha salido corriendo) ¡Traidor! ¡¿Cómo no me avisas?! (Ve que el tigre se le acerca y sale corriendo también)

**×º°"˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜"°º×**

(En un pasillo sin salida quedan arrinconados por el tigre Takumi, Hari, las dos alumnas de antes y otro alumno más)

\- **TAKUMI.** (Nervioso y con miedo) ¡Maldita sea! Vamos a ser el primer plato de esta bestia.

\- **HARI.** ¡No digas tonterías! ¿No había un dicho que decía que él tiene más miedo de nosotros que nosotros de él?

\- **TAKUMI.** Eso es para osos; n-no hables de lo que no sabes.

\- **HARI.** Se acabó. No quería recurrir a esto, pero no queda otra. (Saca un lápiz de su estuche, fija la mirada en el tigre y se lo clava a sí mismo en la mano, recibiendo el daño el tigre gracias al talento vudú de Hari. El animal ruge por el dolor)

\- **???.** ¡¡Atrás!! (Todos miran a este personaje) Vuelve a tocar a mi Diosa del Entretenimiento y te sacaré los ojos de demonio con mis propias manos. (Después de sus palabras, da un paso al frente y revela su rostro. Se trata de Gundham Tanaka)

\- **HARI.** ¿Este animal es tuyo? Pues contrólalo tío, que casi nos devora. (El tigre sonríe al ver a su dueño y se acerca a él ronroneando)

\- **GUNDHAM.** (Sonriendo) Un desterrado sin poder alguno dándome órdenes… Lo dejaré pasar por esta vez. Controlaos vosotros o me veré obligado a daros una buena lección, demonios mundanos. (Se va caminando del lugar con el tigre a su lado)

\- **TAKUMI.** ¿Y a ese chaval qué le pasa? ¿Por qué habla así?

\- **HARI.** No sé, pero yo estoy alucinando un poco con todo esto…

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

(Mientras tanto, Kichiro está en la redacción de la Academia escribiendo el discurso anteriormente mencionado a ordenador y a toda velocidad. Detrás de él están discutiendo Sumiye Miura, Periodista Definitiva, y el jefe de redacción)

\- **SUMIYE.** (Preocupada) No dejan de aparecer carteles pegados por todo el centro sobre un aviso de bomba.

\- **JEFE.** (Apretando con fuerza sus puños) ¿Quién será el desgraciado que está jugando con nuestra paciencia?

\- **SUMIYE.** No tengo ni idea, pero quienquiera que sea intenta sabotear los exámenes prácticos anuales. ¿No deberían cancelarlos hasta que den con el culpable de todo esto?

\- **JEFE.** Yo no soy el que decide eso; las decisiones de ese calibre se toman arriba.

\- **SUMIYE.** (Con gesto serio) Creo conveniente poner en la página web de noticias este aviso.

\- **JEFE.** ¿Para qué? ¿Para que cunda el pánico dentro de la Academia? Ni siquiera sabemos si esta amenaza es fidedigna o una simple broma de un aburrido que no tiene nada mejor que hacer con su vida.

\- **SUMIYE.** … Si alguien muere, parte de la responsabilidad caerá sobre nosotros.

\- **JEFE.** Nosotros cumplimos órdenes de arriba, así que estamos exentos de cualquier acusación. Además se ha reforzado la seguridad del gimnasio, donde van a realizarse los exámenes prácticos.

\- **SUMIYE.** (Suspira) Primero un pervertido asesino y ahora un terrorista. Este curso académico está acabando peor que nunca; añoro los momentos tranquilos de principio de curso, donde todo era monótono, aburrido… (Se dirige hacia la salida) Voy a tomarme un café; tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

\- **JEFE.** Está bien.

(Cuando Sumiye abandona la redacción, comprueba que en el pasillo por donde camina no hay nadie más a parte de ella y coge su móvil)

\- **??? (VOZ).** (A través del móvil de Sumiye) ¿Sí?

\- **SUMIYE.** Soy Sumiye Miura… Me temo que no he podido hacer nada de lo que tenía pensado. Siguen creyendo que todo esto es obra de un tarado inofensivo.

\- **??? (VOZ).** (Se ríe) Jajaja. Al fin y al cabo eso es lo que soy, ¿no?

\- **SUMIYE.** Entonces… ¿Piensas poner la bomba?

\- **??? (VOZ).** Eso me temo. No quiero arriesgarme a que el talento de ninguno de mis amigos se desperdicie por estas prácticas absurdas. Eso no genera esperanza de ninguna manera.

\- **SUMIYE.** (Suspira) Ten cuidado con la seguridad del gimnasio y… (suspira de nuevo) Por favor, intenta que no haya víctimas, Komaeda…

\- **NAGITO (VOZ).** Habrá suerte, confía en mí aunque sea un inútil. Hasta luego.

\- **SUMIYE.** Adiós, ten cuidado. (Cuelga)

**×º°"˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜"°º×**

(A la mañana siguiente, Hiroyuki se encuentra en un mundo colorido, con una agradable y dulce atmósfera rodeándole)

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Sonriente, tumbado sobre la fresca hierba y bajo la sombra de un árbol donde pían los pájaros) Ah, maravilloso. ¿No crees? (Gira la cabeza y mira a su hermano Kichiro, quien está tumbado a su lado)

\- **KICHIRO.** Es perfecto.

\- **???.** ¡Niños, venid aquí! Tengo una sorpresa para vosotros.

(Los dos chicos se levantan con un brillo alegre en sus ojos)

\- **HIROYUKI Y KICHIRO.** ¡Abuela! (Se levantan del césped y corren hacia ella)

\- **ABUELA.** Mis niños, mis queridos niños.

\- **HIROYUKI.** ¿Cuál es la sorpresa, abuela?

\- **ABUELA.** Esto, jijiji… (hace un chasquido de dedos y la atmósfera cambia por completo. Los coloridos y alegres campos se cambian por una oscura y lúgubre sala con dos mesas y dos asientos. La abuela desaparece e Hiroyuki y Kichiro se sientan en ambas mesas)

\- **HIROYUKI.** ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estamos? (Kichiro ignora la pregunta de su hermano)

(Un papel aparece en cada mesa con el título de: “Examen” y Kichiro coge su bolígrafo para empezar a rellenar el suyo. Hiroyuki mira su papel y ve escrito en letras rojo oscuro: “Fracaso, fracaso, fracaso, fracaso…”)

(Hiroyuki despierta de repente en su cama empapado de sudor y respirando rápidamente. Mira la hora en el reloj digital de su mesilla de noche; son las 8:34 de la mañana)

\- **HIROYUKI.** ¡Maldita sea! Me he despertado tarde… ¿Por qué no ha funcionado el estúpido reloj? Ahora tendré que recuperar el tiempo de estudio perdido. (Se levanta y viste rápidamente para comenzar un día más antes de los exámenes de admisión)

**×º°"˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜"°º×**

(En el gimnasio de la Academia Pico de Esperanza todo está preparado y los exámenes prácticos ya han empezado, primero para los de la clase 76, posteriormente para los de la clase 77 y finalmente para los alumnos con talento que se incluirán dentro de la clase 78 el próximo año académico. La televisión y muchos espectadores llenan las gradas y los alrededores del edificio, hay cinco jueces sentados en lo alto de una plataforma para calificar las pruebas de todos y cada uno de los estudiantes con talento que se presentan)

\- **KICHIRO.** (Sentado en uno de los bancos donde hay más alumnos con talento y mirando por paredes, techo y suelo en busca de la posible bomba de la que oyó hablar) …

\- **HARI.** (Mira a Kichiro temblando un poco) No te preocupes, Kichiro, lo vas a hacer genial.

\- **KICHIRO.** (Suspira y sonríe) Espero que guste mi discurso. Al fin y al cabo es lo que me evaluarán.

\- **HARI.** Todos llorarán con él, créeme.

\- **TAKUMI.** (Jugando con un yo-yó) En ningún momento pienses en que este examen es definitivo, y que todo tu futuro y carrera dependerán de cómo lo hagas. Si cometes algún fallo gordo, habrás tirado por la borda toda esperanza y quedarás sumido en un mundo oscuro lleno de tristeza y soledad. (Hari se golpea a si mismo y el daño lo recibe Takumi) ¡Ay! ¿¿Otra vez??¡Lo estaba diciendo en broma!

\- **HARI.** No le pongas nervioso.

\- **TAKUMI.** Ahora que lo pienso, Hari, ¿en qué trabajarás cuando te gradúes? Con tu talento sólo se me ocurre que te utilicen para torturar a gente o que te metan en un circo.

\- **HARI.** (Preocupado) Cállate. ¿Siempre tienes que ser así de depresivo?

\- **TAKUMI.** Soy realista, y aunque ambas cosas se parezcan, no son iguales.

\- **KICHIRO.** (Sonríe con miedo) N-no estoy preocupado por los exámenes en verdad.

\- **TAKUMI.** ¿Entonces qué te ocurre? ¿No será verdad lo del aviso de bomba, no?

\- **KICHIRO.** N-no te sabría decir, si te soy sincero. Probablemente sí.

\- **HARI.** ¡¿Qué?! (Kichiro le hace gestos para que guarde silencio) Qué casualidad que justo el día que nos vamos a examinar alguien quiera poner una bomba.

\- **TAKUMI.** (Se lleva la mano a la cara) Este chico es tonto.

\- **KICHIRO.** Bueno, no os preocupéis. Hay seguridad por todas partes, así que no tenemos por qué correr peligro.

(El gimnasio empieza a temblar y cae arenilla del techo. Los espectadores y los jueces se miran unos a otros confusos mientras los alumnos que se van a examinar hablan preocupados y se levantan de los bancos sobre los que están sentados)

\- **HARI.** (Desesperado, temblando y con los ojos bien abiertos, se levanta de su asiento) ¡¡La bomba!! ¡¡AAAHHH!! ¡¡Vamos a morir todos!!

(La gente empieza a asustarse y algunos espectadores abandonan el gimnasio corriendo)

\- **KICHIRO.** (Calmando a Hari) ¡¿Te has vuelto loco o qué?! ¡Una bomba habría hecho que el techo se cayera encima nuestro, no esto! Seguramente se trata de un terremoto.

(Uno de los perros de Gundam atraviesa la pared del gimnasio con su tamaño gigante. Todo el mundo se queda mirando a la criatura de tamaño monstruoso sin articular palabra)

\- **TAKUMI.** N-no, no tiene pinta de terremoto. ¿Desde cuándo los perros son así de grandes?

\- **HARI.** No sé. P-pero desde luego quiero saber lo que ha comido ese animal para no dárselo al mío.

(Ruruka y Seiko, quienes estaban subidas en la misma plataforma que los jueces y quedaron anonadadas por el tamaño descomunal del perro, presionan por error el detonador de una bomba escondida entre las vigas del gimnasio. De repente cae todo el techo por efecto de la explosión y se derrumba sobre el suelo y gradas. La visión se nubla por el polvo, ladrillos y otros materiales cayendo e impactando sobre el suelo. Todo se ha convertido en cuestión de instantes en un infierno. Los gritos de las personas no dejan de ensordecer el ambiente, rogando ayuda o expresando dolor)

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

(Durante el mediodía, la madre de Kichiro e Hiroyuki, Natsuki Kobayashi, regresa a casa del trabajo. Abre la puerta, saluda a su hijo Hiroyuki y va a su habitación a cambiarse tranquilamente de ropa)

\- **NATSUKI.** (En batín) ¿Qué te apetece comer hoy, hijo?

\- **HIROYUKI.** Una hamburguesa no estaría nada mal.

\- **NATSUKI.** (Sonriente) Bien, entonces cocinaré acelgas.

\- **HIROYUKI.** ¿Otra vez? (Refunfuña) Nooo… ¿Por qué tenemos que comer esas plantas asquerosas?

\- **NATSUKI.** Porque son ricas en hierro y vitaminas.

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Pensando en alto) Las valencias del hierro son 2 y 3. U-un momento, si el hierro es un metal, ¿cómo puede tener eso una planta? Y si esa planta nos la comemos, ¿es como si nos estuviéramos comiendo tornillos?

\- **NATSUKI.** (Riéndose) Tanto estudio te está traumatizando, hijo. Pon la televisión y descansa un poco; seguramente estén retransmitiendo los exámenes de Pico de Esperanza. Si ves a tu hermano, avísame.

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Obedeciendo a regañadientes) Como si me importara algo lo que haga ese… (enciende la televisión y el primer canal que aparece está comentando una noticia de última hora)

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

\- **PRESENTADOR.** Me comunican que el equipo de bomberos está empezando a sacar a la gente de los escombros. ¿Es cierto?

\- **REPORTERA.** (Frente a la escena del accidente) Así es, todavía no podemos confirmar el número de personas que había en este gimnasio, ni podemos aproximar el número de heridos. Pero hasta ahora no se confirma ninguna muerte.

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Preocupado) ¡Mamá! ¡Ven a ver las noticias rápido!

\- **NATSUKI.** ¿Por qué? (Mira la televisión y se lleva las manos a la boca) ¿Es… ¡es la Academia!?

\- **HIROYUKI.** S-sí. Al parecer ha habido un atentado terrorista dentro del gimnasio cuando se hacían los exámenes.

\- **NATSUKI.** ¡¡AAAHHH!! ¡¡KICHIRO!! ¡¡Hay que ir allí!! (Coge las llaves de su coche lo más rápido que puede)

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Pálido) Her-ma-no…

**×º°"˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜"°º×**

(Media hora después, dentro de la Academia siguen saliendo heridos de entre los escombros. Cada vez va quedando menos gente pendiente de salir. Al lado de una de las ambulancias, un par de enfermeros están curando con desinfectante y algodones las heridas de Takumi Murakami mientras Hari Bachchan camina de un lado a otro preocupado)

\- **TAKUMI.** (Llorando) ¡Qué desgracia! ¡Ahora no voy a poder pasar el examen práctico con estos brazos heridos!

\- **HARI.** (Da un bofetón a Takumi) ¿Tenemos a nuestro amigo bajo los escombros y a ti te preocupa eso?

\- **TAKUMI.** (Con la cara algo enrojecida) T-tienes razón.

\- **HARI.** (Lleno de ira) En cuanto encuentre al que ha hecho todo esto, ¡le aplastaré la cabeza!

\- **TAKUMI.** Tranquilízate. La policía dará pronto con el culpable, ya verás.

(Cerca de ellos caminan tres policías llevándose arrestados a Seiko Kimura, Ruruka Ando y Sonosuke Izayoi)

\- **RURUKA.** (Resistiéndose) ¡Suéltenme, yo no tengo nada que ver con esto! Todo ha sido una trampa de la loca con bozal.

\- **SEIKO.** ¡Como vuelvas a llamarse eso te cortaré la lengua yo misma!

\- **RURUKA.** ¿No ven lo agresiva que es? ¡Fue ella! ¡Seguro que estaba drogada cuando puso la bomba! Es farmacéutica, ¿saben?

\- **POLICÍA.** ¡Silencio! Los tres quedan arrestados y punto.

\- **SONOSUKE.** (Mirando con furia al policía) No se atreva a gritar a Ruruka o sufrirá las consecuencias.

\- **RURUKA.** Sonosuke, cállate un poquito, por favor. (Mira al policía que la lleva arrestada) Oiga, podemos solucionar esto de otra manera. Si prueba un caramelo hecho por mí, cambiará de opinión. (El policía niega con la cabeza)

\- **SEIKO.** Por decimoquinta vez. ¡Yo no había guardado ninguna bomba en mi mochila! Debería tener productos químicos en vez de eso. (El policía mira sospechoso a Seiko) A ver, soy química, por eso llevaría algo así en mi mochila.

\- **RURUKA.** Oh, por favor, solo falta que digas que esa mochila que llevabas no era tuya.

\- **SEIKO.** (Recuerda momentos pasados que vivió hace horas, cuando las mochilas de Nagito Komaeda y suya se mezclaron por accidnete. Se pone agresiva al recordarlo) ¡¿Será hijo de su madre?! (El policía se enfada) ¡No! ¡No me refería a usted! ¡Hablaba del chico de pelo blanco! ¡Él ha sido el culpable! (Llorando) Tiene que creerme, por favor. Ha sido él.

(Los tres policías meten dentro de un mismo coche a los tres alumnos esposados. Segundos después, el coche policía sale de la Academia en dirección al cuartel más próximo)

(En ese momento aparecen corriendo Natsuki e Hiroyuki Kobayashi)

\- **NATSUKI.** ¡¡Mi hijo!! ¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?! ¡¡Kichiro!!

\- **HARI.** (Se acerca a Natsuki) ¿Es usted la madre de Kichiro? (Natsuki asiente) Yo soy un amigo suyo.

\- **NATSUKI.** (Llorando) ¿Sabes algo? Por favor, dime que sí.

\- **HARI.** (Temblando) M-me temo que todavía no. Creo que ya han sacado a buena parte de la gente, pero no sabemos qué pasa con Kichiro.

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Agacha la cabeza y empieza a llorar) Hermano… (Instantes después, mira al frente, se dirige corriendo al gimnasio y empieza a retirar escombros) ¡Kichiro! ¡¿Dónde estás?! V-vuelve, por favor.

(Natsuki, Hari y Takumi miran a Hiroyuki y deciden ayudarle a retirar escombro)

\- **TAKUMI.** Kichiro, ¡aguanta! Ya vamos a rescatarte.

\- **NATSUKI.** Hijo, ¡resiste!

\- **HARI.** Dinos dónde te encuentras, ¿nos escuchas?

\- **BOMBERO.** Apártense. Dejen a los profesionales trabajar, por favor.

\- **HIROYUKI.** ¡No! Kichiro sigue atrapado en alguna parte y tiene que salir. Tengo que pedirle perdón. ¡Tengo que hacerlo! (Se seca las lágrimas y sigue retirando ladrillos y rocas del suelo, hasta que de repente se oyen los tosidos de alguien que sale bajo los escombros. Se trata de Kichiro)

\- **TODOS.** ¡¡KICHIRO!!

(Todos los conocidos de Kichiro corren a abrazarle tras saber que ha sobrevivido al accidente)

**×º°"˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜"°º×**

(En la habitación de Kichiro esa misma tarde, se encuentra el Guionista Definitivo tumbado en su cama mirando al techo. Alguien llama de repente a la puerta y corta su momento de tranquilidad y calma)

\- **KICHIRO.** Adelante.

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Arrepentido, entra temeroso dentro de la habitación) Ho-hola.

\- **KICHIRO.** (Sonríe) Hola, hermanito. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Se sienta en la cama) Q-quería… pedirte disculpas por haberte insultado el otro día.

\- **KICHIRO.** No pasa nada.

\- **HIROYUKI.** Estaba tan celoso de que siempre seas el hijo perfecto que… olvidé que éramos hermanos… Y cuando vi que te podría haber pasado algo grave no supe cómo reaccionar.

\- **KICHIRO.** (Mira por la ventana) Que algo se me dé bien como es escribir tramas y guiones no significa que sea perfecto. Tú también tienes un talento, aunque la Academia no lo reconozca.

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Sonríe, aunque con la cabeza agachada) Lo dices para que me sienta mejor… Aun así, gracias.

\- **KICHIRO.** Eso no es cierto. Deberían darte el título de Valiente Definitivo.

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Se ríe) ¿Por qué me darían algo así?

\- **KICHIRO.** Porque me han contado cómo saltaste el cordón policial para retirar escombros junto con los bomberos. Eso no es capaz de hacerlo todo el mundo, ¿sabes?

- **HIROYUKI.** Lo hice porque soy tu hermano y… te quiero. (Abraza a Kichiro y este sonríe)

\- **KICHIRO.** (Suspira) Tan sólo quiero convencerte de que tener un talento no tiene por qué ser tu único objetivo en la vida. Todo el mundo tiene algo en lo que destaca y le caracteriza, y tú no eres menos. Tienes que hacer lo que te guste y ya verás cómo en un futuro acabarás agradeciéndolo.

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Se levanta con firmeza) Está bien, eso haré.

\- **KICHIRO.** (Se levanta también de la cama y toca los hombros de Hiroyuki) Ahora te toca a ti demostrar a la familia lo que vales. No sólo debes aprobar el examen de acceso a la Academia, ¡tienes que sacar una nota excelente!

\- **HIROYUKI.** No creo que sea posible… Yo con aprobar me conformo.

\- **KICHIRO.** No digas eso, ¿sabes lo competitivo que es este mundo? (Hiroyuki niega con la cabeza) Pues no tengo tiempo para explicártelo. ¿Cuántos días quedan hasta el examen?

\- **HIROYUKI.** Tres días y medio, contando hoy.

\- **KICHIRO.** Puf, no tenemos demasiado tiempo. (Busca un lápiz y un papel en su mesa) Voy a prepararte un guión sobre todo lo que tienes que estudiar para hacer unos exámenes de diez, ¿me oyes?

\- **HIROYUKI.** Kichiro, me estás empezando a dar mie-

\- **KICHIRO.** (Interrumpe a Hiroyuki) Como hermano tuyo que soy tengo que ayudarte. La próxima vez que salgas de tu habitación serás lo más parecido a un Estudiante de Estudios Sociales Definitivo.

\- **HIROYUKI.** Hermano, creo que te estás emocionando demasia-

\- **KICHIRO.** (Crece ante su hermano y su aura se ve envuelta por llamas imaginarias) Vas a entrar en la Academia Pico de Esperanza como que me llamo Kichiro Kobayashi. Ve preparando tus libros de Matemáticas, Literatura, Historia, Biología y demás, porque vamos a exprimirlos juntos al máximo.

\- **HIROYUKI.** (Temblando) Ya ni siquiera parece que hayas salido de un accidente. E-en fin, dejaré que me ayudes en lo poco que queda de tiempo, supongo…

(La tarde se va apoderando de la ciudad y la luna tímidamente va haciéndose más nítida sobre el cielo con el paso del tiempo)

* * *

(Cuando cae la tarde, una persona con gafas está dentro del aula de informática. Todo el aula está consumida por la oscuridad, menos una esquina débilmente iluminada por la pantalla del ordenador que está manejando esa persona. Al lado de su teclado hay libros apilados de todas las asignaturas)

\- **???.** (Tecleando y hablando para sí misma) Antes la Academia era el culmen del éxito, pero desde que han empezado a llegar los asquerosos estudiantes sin talento no han pasado más que desgracias… (Sonríe) Por eso debo impedir que más alumnos como ellos entren a este centro… ¡Estos exámenes de acceso van a ser tan complicados que nadie será capaz de aprobarlos! Así nadie podrá acceder al curso de Reserva y el prestigio de Pico de Esperanza volverá con el paso del tiempo, ¡ya lo creo que así será! (Se ríe)

_**Continuará el próximo 22 de enero...** _

_¿Te gustó el episodio? ¿Hubo alguna parte difícil de seguir o poco clara? ¡Me encantaría saber tu opinión en los comentarios de cara a mejorar mis historias en un futuro! Tampoco olvides votar si te encantó la historia o compartirla con amigos. Cuanto más se extienda esta desesperación por el mundo, ¡más alegre se pondrá Junko! ;D_


End file.
